


Compilation

by Kitty_Mourner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ideas for Stories, Poems, Weird Thoughts, creative writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Mourner/pseuds/Kitty_Mourner
Summary: Read and review and tell me if there is something you want more of.





	1. Spill Poem #1

Looking for a piece of hay in a meadow  
The voice of the wind.   
Rising through the clouds.  
The green grass swaying.  
Caterpillars moving like slinky's.  
Birds trilling, mice squeaking.  
A river nearby trickling over rocks.  
golden sunlight streaming over the land.  
All of them waiting for the wisest creature of them all.  
The ancient stag


	2. Spill Poem #2

The grass swayed in the breeze.  
The sparse acacia trees standing tall  
Giraffes stride across the savanna  
Wild boars wallowing in the mud.  
Zebras grazing quietly  
A river coursing through the grazing ground.  
Serenity flowing through the air  
Sunlight glowing throughout the land.  
The king watching over his world.  
A noble lion.


	3. Spoken Word Poem #1

When people see a girl   
They expect her to be weak.  
They don’t think she’s smart or strong.  
They expect her to defer to a man.  
Well that's not gonna happen.  
I decide what I do.  
I Decide where I go and what I buy.  
You can’t control me this is MY life.  
Not yours.


	4. Flash Fiction #1

The town was quiet in the early morning. A soft light falling through windows and against the streets. The cobblestone roads damp from the early morning dew.

Soon the roosters crowing filled the air, and still nothing stirred. Hours passed, and soon it was noon. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came the thundering sound of horses hooves. The king’s men rushed to the trade town hoping  they would still have time to protect the citizens from the approaching goblin hoard. As the steeple of the church came into sight, the desperate riders slowed their mounts. Moving through the town, the soldiers looked around in dread. No one was there, there was no sound or movement. The town was abandoned. Hearts freezing, the troops reached the town square.

Pulling their horses to a halt. The soldiers faces went slack with horror. Behind the fountain were corpses piled upon one another. Moving closer, one of the soldiers screamed. At the center of the mass, was a pregnant woman sliding down a spear jammed through her stomach.


	5. Flash Fiction #2

The child looked at the tiny statuette sitting on her windowsill. The tiny blue bowl in his hands, his leaf green robes flowing around him. She used to imagine that the man would appear from thin air and rescue her. Take her away from the people that hurt her, called her ‘bastard’ and ‘monster’. 

Ana knew that she wasn’t wanted, she had no family. Unfortunately, the poor girl just couldn’t help but wish someone cared about her. Sighing, Ana stood and began to get dressed. Taking one last glance at the little man she shoved him out of her thoughts and began her chores for the day.   


	6. Original Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to tell me which variation you like the most.

Chapter 1 (Variation 1)

The Morgyn family had never been happy. The father Elijah was a drunk. The mother Alliana was a weak woman, dependant on the man who abused her and her children. The eldest-a boy named Orion-just nine years old, did his best to protect his younger sister. However, he could not always be there when his father flew into a rage, and his mother locked herself in her room trying to block out the cries of her youngest.  

 

Chapter 1 (Variation 2)

The wind pushed through the trees, creating a melody only the lost child could hear. Birds darting towards their nests-their homes-for protection against the cold gales of autumn. Only one creature was out that night, a small defenseless child all alone in the big bad world. Left alone to face the harsh elements the crying girl stumbled over tree roots through the darkness.

Chapter 1 (Variation 3)

The little mermaid darted through the dark waters. Night had come sooner than expected and she had been caught in the coral reefs alone, and without protection. Callalily’s peach and aqua scales shone when hit with the silver moonlight. Panicking as she tried to get back to her pod before a larger predator found her, the young mer failed to notice a dark shadow following her.

Chapter 1 (Variation 4)

Even though the Morgyn family was popular on their block, people tended not to notice they had four children, not three. The patriarch of the family-Elijah-thought that if people ever associated his youngest child and only daughter with the rest of his family, their perfect image would be ruined. For while his wife and three sons had blond hair, blue eyes, and outgoing personalities, the youngest member of the Morgyn family had auburn hair and hybrid eyes-a gold circle around the pupil with ice blue in the middle and a black band around the outside of the eye.

http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130610202946/halcyon-twilight/images/6/6a/Lily%27s_hybrid_eyes.jpg


End file.
